


Il calore del giovane drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, PWP, What-If, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jounouchi è alle prese con il suo calore da dragon-slave.





	Il calore del giovane drago

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito della fanfiction: ‘Il drago schiavo’.  
> Scritta per il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> YU-GI-OH; Jounouchi Katsuya/ Seto Kaiba; Omega!Jounouchi non ha bisogno di un Alpha, ma ultimamente i feromoni di Kaiba sono troppo invitanti per resistere.

Il calore del giovane drago

 

Jounouchi camminava avanti e indietro davanti al letto, con i pugni serrati.

< Pensavo che queste cose accadessero solo nei film brutti da quattro soldi per ragazzine in periodo mestruo > pensò. Si morse il labbro a sangue, il basso ventre gli si contorceva e i suoi glutei vibravano.

“Invece mi tocca avere un dannato calore ogni mese! Poi non ogni sei o ogni anno, no, ogni mese!” gridò. La voce gli divenne rauca e le sue iridi color miele divennero liquide. I suoi glutei tremavano sempre più forte e si sedette sul letto, facendolo vibrare sotto di sé.

“Beh, sono già sei mesi che sono qui. Ne ho affrontati sei! Quindi, omega drago o non omega drago, non ho bisogno di nessun alpha!” sbraitò. Strinse gli occhi, l’odore di Seto gli punse le narici. Socchiuse pian piano le gambe, inspirò inebriandosi e alzò il bacino.

Avvampò, chiuse le gambe di scatto e si sedette nuovamente composto, i glutei gli tremavano sempre più forte.

< Dannati feromoni di Kaiba! Dannati draghi bianchi occhi blu! Dannato il giorno in cui sono diventato suo schiavo! > pensò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e deglutì. < Chi voglio ingannare? Era iniziato tutto da prima che lui comprasse la mia anima. Sempre più spesso mi masturbavo con qualsiasi oggetto disponibile in casa, soprattutto se una penna, pensando a lui. Ho comprato tutte le cassette dei suoi scontri dal nonno di Yughi e le utilizzavo per avere frammenti del suo viso. E ogni volta che veniva a scuola o si trovava in un raggio troppo ristretto vicino a me, iniziava a girarmi la testa >. Si morse il labbro a sangue.

“Non ho bisogno di un alpha!” sbraitò. Tirò un calcio al piede di legno del letto e urlò di dolore, il piede nudo si arrossò e il biondo se lo portò al petto. Lo abbracciò, gemendo e continuò a saltellare, mentre i movimenti dei suoi glutei non si arrestavano.

Seto entrò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Si può sapere che diamine succede?” chiese gelido.

< Non posso abbandonare le riunioni per impedirgli di morire spontaneamente! > pensò seccato.

L’odore di Kaiba colpì in pieno Jounouchi che cadde a carponi, con dei gemiti lascivi.

Seto ghignò.

“Oh, è già ora del calore” mormorò roco.

< Forse ne valeva la pena di lasciare la riunione > rifletté.

Jounouchi aprì le gambe e gorgogliò, il membro gli premette contro la stoffa dei pantaloni strappandogli un gemito di dolore.

“Anche se fosse? Non ho nessuna intenzione di darti soddisfazione, master. Ormai mi sono abituato e non bastano i tuoi ruggiti per attrarmi” borbottò.

Seto si sedette sul letto davanti a lui e utilizzò la punta dello stivale per alzargli la testa. 

“Non ho bisogno di alpha, di sesso o di niente del genere. Sono un drago libero” si lamentò Jounouchi.

“Non ti eri mai dato del drago, compagno. Vuol dire che forse questa volta è diverso”. Fece notare Seto.

Jounouchi deglutì rumorosamente, il dolore si fece lancinante e si sfilò con foga pantaloni e boxer. Boccheggiò, sentendo il proprio membro aderirgli contro l’addome, vibrante quanto i glutei.

“Allora, mio schiavo, sicuro che tu non abbia bisogno di me?” chiese.

Katsuya strusciò con la testa sul pavimento, rimanendo carponi.

“È solo che ultimamente i tuoi feromoni sono troppo invitanti per resistere” ammise.

Seto iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente, guardando l’altro tremare e sudare.

< Forse è il suo primo vero calore, prima non aveva raggiunto completamente la maturità sessuale. E ammetto che anche il suo di odore è cambiato. Mi conviene sbrigarmi, prima di fargli male > pensò.

Jounouchi gattonò fino a sotto il letto e ne fece strisciare fuori un baule, lo annusò rumorosamente e armeggiò con la chiusura, aprendolo.

“Che fai?” chiese Kaiba, finendo di slacciarsi i polsini della camicia candida.

“Sento il tuo odore” sussurrò Jounouchi.

Seto schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Quelli sono oggetti che avevo pensato di utilizzare con te, ammetto. Però sono un po’ troppo estremi, finiresti per farti male davvero” borbottò.

Katsuya afferrò un collare di pelle nera con i denti, ricoprendolo di saliva e raggiunse l’altro. Si mise in ginocchio, appoggiandogli le mani sulle ginocchia nude e gli porse il collare.

“Ora sembri un cane” borbottò Seto. Gli tolse il collare dalla bocca.

“Ok, forse non sono un drago tanto libero come vorrei, ma sono sicuro che se mi metti quello, il desiderio impellente del tuo odore diminuirà e ti potrò dimostrare come io sia indipendente dagli alpha” spiegò Jounouchi. Fece il segno dell’ok e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Ah, ti preferisco gattino a cane idiota” brontolò Kaiba. Gl’infilò il collare e strinse.

“Contento?” disse. Gli assicurò il collare con la sicura e allontanò le mani.

Jounouchi iniziò a rotolare sul pavimento, si strusciò, arcuò la schiena e gorgogliò. I suoi glutei vibranti si erano arrossati, divennero umidi e aprirono una fessura grande un pugno.

Kaiba deglutì, la vista gli si annebbiò e l’odore dell’altro gli penetrò nelle narici. Si alzò con le gambe tremanti, gettò indietro la testa e ruggì, mentre i suoi capelli castani ondeggiavano.

Katsuya ruggì voglioso e piano, Seto corse e gli balzò addosso, bloccandolo sotto di sé.

Jounouchi inspirò il sudore ed iniziò a leccarlo, inumidendogli la pelle di saliva.

Seto lo penetrò, muovendosi dentro di lui con movimenti secchi, l’altro iniziò completamente a vibrare. Iniziò a gemergli forte nell’orecchio e gli afferrò le mani, se le premette sui fianchi, arrossandosi la pelle.

Seto si muoveva con foga, gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

Katsuya ansimava, il collare gli premeva il collo, arrossandogli la pelle, rendendogli difficoltoso respirare.

“Ti voglio, ti voglio, ti voglio…” ripeteva Seto ossessivamente. Le sue narici, come quelle dell’altro fremevano, mentre si scambiavano feromoni.

Vennero insieme, sporcando il pavimento di sperma. 

Kaiba scivolò fuori di lui e gli morse a sangue la spalla, lasciandogli i segni dei suoi denti.

Katsuya ululò di dolore, mentre il sangue gli scivolava sulla pelle. 

Seto si leccò i denti sporchi di sangue e perse i sensi, Katsuya boccheggiò.

< O-ok… ho bisogno dell’alpha > pensò.

“Ne ho bisogno” gorgogliò. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò con le gambe spalancate.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Bleed it out, linkin park.


End file.
